


No Complications

by yellow_sunrise



Series: West-Allen Clan [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Just some good casual West-Allen Clan stuff





	No Complications

Don greeted his girlfriend with a tender kiss, while his mom and sister eyed the woman with suspicion. The reason, was simply that they hadn't gotten Don to go on a date with any of the young women they knew on account of Don being ‘too busy’ to date. Of course, it became quite obvious he was lying when he started dating Victoria. She was a perfectly nice girl; she was polite, respectful, smart, and seemed to adore Don. The issue for mother and daughter lay in one simple fact--she was a homebody. Or rather, aside from being a nice person she really had nothing in common with Don.

She tended to always want to stay at home, and was perfectly content to dress to the sixes for a night out, only to turn in before eleven. Back when he was a teenager Iris might have encouraged this--after all trying to parent two rambunctious and clever speedsters was a nightmare when they broke rules. 

But Don was an adult now, young and full of life. It seemed like he was wasting his life away, never going out and doing anything except going to work and staying in his house. Iris practically had to beg for him to come over for family dinner nights on Tuesday!

Nora, sweet girl that she was, just missed her brother. The twins were inseparable as children and she hated that she rarely saw her brother and Iris could tell that’s where her problem with Victoria lay. She just missed her brother.

So, that’s how Barry saw his wife and daughter, standing close together and glaring at Victoria while she mingled with the guests, though she never strayed from Don. Barry came up behind them and wrapped an arm around their shoulders.

“So, tell me why the most beautiful women in the world are glaring at one of the guests?”

Iris tore her icy gaze from Victoria and shot Barry a sunny smile. 

“You know exactly why. Victoria Bennett isn’t good for Don,” Iris said. Barry rolled his eyes.

“You’re doing the thing, Iris.”

“What thing?” she demanded, taking a sip of lemonade.

“That thing where you say names like they’re a curse,” he said. Iris pursed her lips and glanced at Dawn who was now pulled into conversation with another guest, but she still shot looks at Victoria.

“Look Barry. She’s a nice girl. But she’s not right for Don. Sooner or later he’s going to realize that and then he’ll be upset for who knows how long?”

“That’s not for you to decide Iris. If that’s true then he has to figure out on his own time and you know that,” he told her, wrapping his arm so that it circled her waist and kissing her temple.

“Yeah, doesn’t mean I’ve got to like it.”  
Barry was going to comment again, but Don was making his way over, Victoria in tow. Don was dressed nicely in a button down shirt and jeans, but Victoria wore a flattering floral patterned sundress. She waved excitedly at Iris and Nora who both waved politely. Nora wandered off and Barry poked Iris to remind her to be polite.

“Hi, Mrs. West-Allen, Mr. Allen. This is a great turnout! Thanks for inviting me,” she grinned, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Iris nodded and took a beat too long to answer.

“Well, Don adores you so I just had to. I heard you moved to a new clinic, how’s that going?” Iris asked, engaging in polite conversation. Barry knew that Iris could be cordial of course but Nora, not so much.

“Nora can you come help me with something in the kitchen?” he asked, tilting his head. Nora nodded and patted the neighbor’s hand and promising to be back soon.

Once the were in the kitchen, Barry started to get some of the appetizers and plated them up to look pretty.

“Okay, that’s your Dad face. Why am I being scolded?” she asked, leaning against the counter, her arms crossing. Barry frowned at her attitude.

“You may be an adult Nora Dawn, but I’m still your father,” he said. She sat up and controlled the urge to roll her eyes.

“Sorry. What’s wrong?”

“You need to be nice to Victoria. I don’t care if you don’t think she’s a match for your brother. He likes her, she likes him, and you need to respect that.” he said seriously, his face set. Nora waited to see who would break first, but it was no use. She could hardly disobey her dad, not when she knew he was right.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be behave and I’ll make it up to them.”

“Good. Now, take these out to the guests please,” he handed her two trays and she balanced them and left the kitchen, her face a little sour, but at least she was going to give Victoria the benefit of the doubt.

The party was going quite well, when the Central City Panic App went off, and every guest took out their phones. Barry looked at Iris who nodded. Don knew he couldn’t go, but Nora had no significant other who would wonder where she was.

“Sorry everyone, but if there’s about to be a crime scene I need to get to work. Nora would you mind driving me?” he asked. She nodded, grabbing the keys from the hook next to the door.

“Sure thing dad. See you guys!” she called. Nora only drove the car over a block before twisting, creating a mini tornado. Her dad opened his ring and jumped into the suit when it came out. They ran to the scene of the crime. It was a fire, though it didn’t look like it was a metahuman problem. Nora got out the people who were trapped while Barry put it out. When they finished up, Nora was swarmed by news teams. 

Nowadays, with Nora and her brother making more appearances as the Tornado Twins, at every mission they got harassed by news teams. Nora had a healthy appreciation and respect for news crews on account of her mom but she definitely knew that if another camera was shoved in her face she might just break it, respect be damned.

“Flash, can you tell us where the other half of the Tornado Twins is?”

“Unfortunately, he isn’t here, but I promise that there will always be a flash to take care of the city,” he said, dodging the question. Nora leaned back when a mic was shoved in her face.

“Do you have a name for when you’re not with your other half?” the man asked.

“Um, no? But if you’re asking if I can make one, Purple Flash works.” she said, tilting her head. Nora glanced at her dad who jerked his thumb behind him. Nora turned back to the crews and waved.

“Have a nice day! Be safe everyone,” she nodded and flashed away, pulling up next to her dad. 

“You know, Purple Flash isn’t bad. Not great but not bad.” he told her with a grin.

“It was the only thing I could think of on the fly. Maybe I’ll flirt with a rookie reporter on a rooftop and convince them to change my superhero name,”

“I can never live that down, huh?”

“Nope. You and mom were like disgusting in love.” they arrived at the car and changed into civilian clothes. Barry was driving this time and was at the scene with his equipment which he now kept in his car.

“Okay, stay in the car, I’ll be back soon,” Barry told her. Nora nodded and put her feet on the dashboard, and pulled out her phone. She confirmed that the fire was out to her mom and brother. She was watching a few videos when there was a tapping on the window. She jumped and looked over. It was a police officer. He was giving her a no nonsense look and motioned for her to roll the window down.

“Yes, officer?” she asked, completely confused on why he was even talking to her.

“Ma’am are you filming at the scene of this crime?” he asked. Nora shook her head, her tight curls twitching when she shook her head just a touch too hard.

“No! No, I’m waiting on my dad. He’s the CSI over there,” she pointed to her dad, who was talking to a firefighter.

“Really? You’re Allen’s daughter?” he asked, suddenly looking quite starstruck. Nora chuckled and turned to him, her smile widening.

“Yeah I’m Nora. Is he talking smack at the station because if he has then he definitely owes me some shoes for that.” she joked. He shook his head.

“No, nothing like that. He talks about his family a lot. I think by now I know how all the cute things your mom has done this week.”

“Ugh, my parents are stupid in love. I was having lunch with my mom and she regaled me with the story of how he brought her favorite mug to work when she mentioned that she left it at home. It’s awful,” Nora sighed melodramatically. Because the truth was Nora wanted that kind of complete love. People who knew them called them the gold standard and Nora knew it was entirely accurate. There wasn’t a pair like them, in her opinion. Of course, that didn’t mean she wanted to hear them gust about each other so much.

“Well, allow me to start evening the playing field. Nora Allen. You?” she asked him sticking her hand out to shake.

“Yeah sorry. I’m Kent Hollis.” he said. 

“Well Kent Hollis, it’s nice to meet you. Have you always lived in Central City?” she asked.

He nodded, glancing at the crime scene and then leaning against the car.

“Yeah, born and raised. My mom actually said she wanted to move somewhere a little less crazy but she never really meant it. I think she secretly likes the drama,” he told her, smiling so widely that she could practically see his molars. He was pretty cute actually. Of course, as soon as she made this realization, he dad was miraculously done. He literally had the worst timing and the awful part was that it wasn’t even on purpose.

“Hey, Hollis, how’s it going?” he dad asked, shaking the man’s hand in greeting. Kent seemed quite glad to be speaking to her dad but she saw that she cut his eyes back to her.

“Pretty good sir! You going back to the station?”

“No, actually one of my junior CSIs offered to take this one since I’m missing a house party right now,” her dad laughed good naturedly.

“Really? Well I’d hate to keep you both waiting,” he said. Her dad raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know you knew Nora actually. Have you known each other long?” he asked.

“It’s been about three minutes actually,” Nora said, glancing at her phone.

“Yes, and unfortunately, it’s gonna have to be cut short. They’re gonna want me back at the station soon,” Kent said.

“Okay, well it was nice to see you Kent. Maybe I’ll be seeing you around,” Nora told him, winking when he looked just a second too long.

“Sure thing. See you later,” he said, waving and then walking away. Her dad got into the car and stopped to give Nora a look.

“Really Nora?” he asked, starting the car. Nora made a face.

“What, he’s cute. And besides, I don’t want to date one of your coworkers. I’m sure you would hate that.”

“I wouldn’t hate it,” he faltered and continued. “Okay I would definitely. I sound like your poppa but I really don’t want complicated in the workplace,” he said.

“Yes, daddy I know. But I think that you have nothing to worry about.” she said, as they drove away.

“Yeah I’d hope so. I’d hate for Joe to laugh in my face,” he muttered. 

Nora looked quizzically at her dad but he only shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I kinda lost the vein of this story as I was writing but hopefully I'll be back on track for the next one.


End file.
